That's Just the Way I Roll
by The Sea Sparrow
Summary: House gets a new patient that annoys, but intrigues him. But as soon as House thinks he's figured out her condition, other symptoms come out of no where. Can he figure it out before it's too late? And is House starting to fall for her? Please R & R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm so excited about this fanfic! I just started watching House a few weeks ago, and I'm in love with it. (and House, hehehe) Please enjoy this first chapter! And please leave reviews! :)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

House strummed his Flying-V guitar, its sound echoing from his office. He continued strumming as he saw the annoying faces of his co-workers passing by. Cuddy strode in, the same look on her face. She unplugged his guitar jack.

House sighed. "That's…what? The second time you've done that?"

"You need to stop," Cuddy replied.

"I could. But what's the fun in that?"

"I'm getting complaints from some of the patients."

"Maybe they need to buy earplugs. Or they could just drown me out. If some of the patients are husbands, I bet they're really good at that."

House set his guitar on its stand and sat down at his desk. Cuddy threw a folder onto it.

"New patient. She was found-"

"C'mon. I just sat down. You could've given me the case while I was still standing."

"Just diagnose her." Cuddy gave him a look, and walked out.

--

"Evangeline Summers; twenty-eight years old; found unconscious in her apartment after a seizure. She has swelled joints, constipation, and her hair is falling out." House paused as he wrote on his whiteboard. "Any suggestions?"

"It could be Irritable Bowel Syndrome…" Taub started.

"That would explain the constipation, but not the hair loss or joint swelling," 13 answered.

"But what could cause unconsciousness and seizure?" Kutner questioned.

"Maybe she's on pills…" 13 began.

"Maybe it could be aspirin. Or even an illegal drug," Kutner added.

"Well, let's go find out," House said as he walked out. His team followed him into Evangeline's room.

Evangeline watched House as he came up to her and looked her over. She had a pretty face that was held within her dark curls; her amber eyes stared at him questionably.

"What kind of a name is Evangeline? Sounds too heavenly for me."

"And what kind of name is House? Sounds too uninteresting for me," she countered. House stared at her for a moment before continuing.

"Have you been taking any pills lately?"

"Yes."

"What kind of pills?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It depends. It either has to do with nothing, or everything," House answered.

Evangeline stared at him. "I've been dealing with depression lately…"

"Ah. She's been taking happy pills," House said.

"She could have taken too many at once, which would explain the seizure and unconsciousness," Kutner said.

"Depression, constipation, swelled joints, hair loss….what do these have in common?" House questioned.

A few seconds passed as House tapped his foot.

"Could be lupus," Taub assisted.

"Not without mouth sores. It's hypothyroidism." 13 answered.

"Ding-ding. We have a winner." House turned to Taub. "Start her on some Levoxyl after the happy pills die off. Tell me when the results are in."

--

"He's been having pains in his hands lately," the mother explained anxiously.

House examined the teenage boy's hands.

"It could be an early case of arthritis!" The mother added.

House tilted his head. "Have you been masturbating lately?"

The mother gasped. "He would never! How can you even-"

"Continuous masturbation of yourself or someone else causes stiffening in the hands' joints." House looked at the mother. "Ask my hooker."

The mother looked appalled, but remained silent. House turned back to the boy.

"I haven't been masturbating…" the boy said.

House shown light in the boy's eyes. "Follow the light with your eyes; only your eyes." He flicked from left to right slowly, then rapidly. House glanced at the boy's hands. The thumbs slightly twitched as the boy watched the light. "Hmph."

"Well Dr. House?" the mother asked.

"Your son is fine. He has hyper-active hand-eye coordination." House grabbed his cane and headed for the door. "I suggest laying off the video games for a while."

House shut the door and headed down the hallway. He passed a corner when he heard commotion coming from a patient's room.

"Clear!" 13 shouted.

House walked in and saw Evangeline shaking on her bed.

"What happened?" House asked calmly.

"She was allergic to the Levoxyl! It triggered cardiac arrest!" she replied. "Clear!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I decided to post another chapter. I'm just so thrilled about this story! Please review, and enjoy! :)

And message me with any questions you may have about this story or any others of mine.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After the shock, Evangeline's heart rate returned. House stared at her.

"Out of the room. I need to speak with the patient. "

"But-" 13 started to object.

"Now. Unless you want to pick up my dry-cleaning for the next month."

"I do that already," 13 replied bitterly. House turned to her.

"Just leave."

13 and the nurses left the room as House scooted a chair next to Evangeline's bed.

"Let me ask you something…_Evangeline_," House said as he sat down. Evangeline weakly turned her head and smirked.

"You can call me Eve, you know."

"No, I didn't know. But thanks for putting less burden on my tongue," House replied sarcastically.

"You don't like your patients," Eve blatantly suggested.

"Why would you assume I'm such a jerk? I love my patients." House pretended to scoff.

"You don't like to get to know them. That could cloud your judgment of their situation; make you desperate when you run out of ideas," Eve explained. "Am I close?"

House stared at her for a moment. She smirked again. "I thought so."

"Have you been having any heart problems?" House questioned quickly.

"Ah. So that's why you told them to leave," she said. House frustratingly sighed.

"And what would be the reason?" he asked.

"My file says my mom died of a heart attack. You care about how I would react to a 'touchy subject'."

"No I don't," House argued.

"Then why did you sit down?"

"My leg was killing me," House said as he patted his knee. Silence filled the room for a few moments.

"The answer is yes, by the way. I have irregular heartbeats; got in from my mom. Usually only happens when I get nervous or excited," Eve explained.

"What makes an annoyingly persistent woman like you nervous? I bet it has nothing to do with being in a hospital," House said.

"No, it doesn't. But maybe it's a handsome doctor who works in one."

--

"She's as observant as you are. What's wrong with that?" Wilson questioned House as they stood in the lunch line.

"She's annoying as hell, that's what's wrong," House answered.

"Hmm. She reminds me of someone. Who could it be? I think he uses a cane…"

"I can barely get through my diagnosis without her interrupting with questions. And I think she called me… handsome," House said as he grabbed a bag of chips.

"How do you know she was talking about you?" Wilson asked. "There are other doctors in this hospital besides you."

House handed him the bag of chips. "You're paying."

Wilson caught up with House as he walked down a hallway.

"She has heart murmurs. The Levoxyl we gave her caused her heart rate to speed up, blood pumped into the wrong valves, and therefore caused her cardiac arrest. She wasn't allergic," House stated.

"But you still can't give her Levoxyl, or anything close to it. It could happen again," Wilson said.

"Exactly."

"Maybe there's something you're missing."

"You're suggesting another symptom that we haven't found yet."

"Yes. You could be treating the wrong thing," Wilson said as he stopped House. "If her heart is unstable, the wrong treatment could kill her."

House remained silent.

"Maybe we should go check on her. See if we can discover a new symptom."

"You know I hate checking on patients," House replied as he walked away.

"And yet you keep checking on her. Any reason for that?" Wilson questioned, following closely behind House.

"You're suggesting I like her?" House asked as he entered an elevator. "Everyone knows I'm into whoever you're dating."

Wilson gave him a look and walked into the elevator.

"I ride alone," House said.

"Not today," Wilson replied.

After a few moments of silence, Wilson spoke up. "So do you?" House looked at him.

"Do me? Sorry Wilson, but I don't swing that way."

The elevator door opened, and they walked out.

"I mean her," Wilson said as they approached Eve's room.

"I haven't done her, either."

Wilson rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything more.

They walked into her room, and she smiled. "Come to give me the _right_ diagnosis, Dr. House?"

House turned to Wilson. "See? I didn't even say anything yet, and she's already asking questions."

Eve stared at Wilson for a few seconds until her face brightened. "James? James Wilson?"

Wilson smiled. "I hoped you would recognize me."

House looked back and forth between the two. "You know each other?"

"We went to high school together," Wilson said as he walked up next to the bed.

"We were best friends," Eve explained, still smiling. "That is, until you decided to go to medical school," she said to Wilson.

"Hey, you know we had different interests; I liked medical work, and you liked music and art. Things happen. Sorry I haven't tried to contact you in a while," Wilson said.

"Yeah; a _long_ while. But it's okay. I haven't forgotten you."

"Sorry to interrupt such a touching reunion, but I need to look in your mouth," House cut in. House got right in Eve's face. "Open." Eve obeyed and House shown light in her mouth. "I thought so."

"What is it?" Wilson asked.

"Tell Taub I said 'congratulations'. She has lupus." House turned to Eve. "You should have told somebody your mouth was aching. We could have discovered the sores earlier."

Eve frowned and held her stomach. She started groaning and coughing.

"Eve, are you alright?" Wilson asked. She leaned over the side of her bed and vomited.

House stared at her. "I'm guessing that's a 'no'."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I forgot to disclaim. So here: **I do not own House (although I would enjoy it if I did so)**

Here's another chapter. _Please_ review. It keeps me going! Enjoy this chapter :)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I have lupus _and_ appendicitis?" Eve asked.

"House thinks so," Wilson replied. "It matches your symptoms."

"And what do you think?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. The x-ray showed no inflammation of your appendix."

"Am I going to have surgery?"

"Yes."

Wilson paused. They stared at each other. "You'll be fine."

"You trust him?"

"I do." Wilson stood up and kissed Eve's forehead. He could feel the warmth of her fever.

House watched this from the corner of the hallway. He looked down at his feet, and then walked away.

--

"Since when do you care about a patient being in surgery?" Dr. Chase asked House.

House avoided the question. "I just want you checking her appendix for signs of inflammation."

House went up in the observation room to watch Chase work.

"Are we ready?" Chase asked his team. He looked up at House and nodded.

Chase sliced Eve's abdomen open and looked at her appendix. "It's fine. No signs of inflammation."

House saw blood coming from between her legs. "Check her rectum," he said to Chase. Chase looked confused, but checked anyways.

"She has a bleed."

"Look at her large intestine," House said.

Chase did so, and stared back at House. "There are diverticula."

--

"I was wrong," House said to Eve. "You don't have appendicitis."

"So what do I have?" she asked.

"You still have lupus. But you have another infection called diverticulitis. It's common in people over 40, but since you are obviously not that old, this makes an unusual case. "

Eve looked at him with a worried face.

"You'll be fine," House added. "We'll put you on some antibiotics for diverticulitis and ibuprofen for lupus. You should recover in a few days."

Eve sighed. She smiled up at him. "Thank you, House."

House nodded and left the room. Cuddy came down the hallway and stopped him. "Hyper-active hand-eye coordination? Is that a new condition?"

"I thought it made sense. The kid played too many videogames."

"He has thumb arthritis!"

"Oops."

House started walking away. Cuddy followed after him.

"The mother was very upset. She could have sued us."

"I did nothing wrong. I gave the diagnosis I thought was right."

"No, you gave the diagnosis that wouldn't waste any of your time," Cuddy argued. She stopped him. "Just because you have an attractive patient doesn't mean you can neglect your other ones." She stormed back down the hallway.

House looked after her and grunted. "Does everyone think I like her?"

"I would say 'yes'," Wilson said from behind him. House turned around.

"You like her, too," House said.

"Ah, so you _do_ like her."

"Damn. I just had to use that adverb." House started walking away from him.

"She's my best friend. I'm not attracted to her like that," Wilson explained.

"I think she's attracted to you. Don't you notice how her face lightens up whenever she sees you?"

"Don't you notice that's the same case when she sees you?"

House stopped. "I'm helping her. She sees me as her savior." He looked around. "Where's my team?"

"Their shifts ended an hour ago," Wilson replied. "So did yours."

House looked at him. "Are you staying tonight?"

"Yes."

House nodded and walked away. He signed out at the front desk. As he reached his motorcycle, he looked back at the hospital. He then sped off into the night.

--

House played his piano quietly. The sound drifted out of his open window.

He was interrupted when his phone rang. He reluctantly got up and answered it.

"This is House."

"It's Wilson. Eve's suffocating. It's got to be something else."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yes, another chapter in the same day! I felt generous. _Please_ review, and please enjoy :)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"She has lupus. That's certain because the treatment for it is working."

"And she has diverticulitis. Chase removed the diseased part of her colon, and she's getting better." House bounced his ball against the wall of Eve's room. "And yet she's getting worse."

"Do you want me to call in your team?" Wilson asked.

"No. I can figure this out…" House stared out the window.

"An infection during surgery is possible."

"The lupus is going away but the fever and weight loss isn't."

Eve started coughing heavily, congestion evident in her cough. House sighed.

"Start her on some antibiotics for pneumonia. The symptoms match, and every person who gets fed the hospital food is bound to lose weight. The congestion caused her to start suffocating."

Wilson nodded and left the room. Eve sighed weakly.

"Dr. House?"

House turned around and walked up to her bed.

"Am I going to be okay?" She asked quietly.

House nodded. Eve reached out and grabbed House's hand. She smiled at him.

"Thank you," she whispered. House silently stared at her. Wilson came in with the antibiotics.

"Don't give that to her."

Wilson looked confused.

"Her eyes are red. And her lymph nodes are swollen," House explained. "Has your throat been aching?"

"I thought it was from all the coughing," she replied.

"More symptoms mean-" Wilson started.

"A new disease," House finished. "I hate it when these things can't be solved with one explanation."

--

House sat silently at his desk. Wilson paced back and forth.

"If we don't figure this out soon…" Wilson drifted off.

"This unknown disease could kill her," House finished again. Wilson shook his head.

"I can't let this happen to her…" he whispered.

"Go home for the night. I'll watch her and give you any updates in the morning."

Wilson nodded slowly, and left House's office. House got up and left, making his way down to Eve's room.

"Where's James?" she asked softly as he entered.

"He doesn't want to see you ever again."

Eve just stared at him. House sighed. "Kidding."

"So why did you offer to stay instead?" she asked. House pulled up a chair and sat down.

"He didn't take kindly to your new disease. I sent him home."

"I have another disease?" Eve sighed and closed her eyes. "I didn't think I would die this way."

House leaned on her bed. "No one said you were going to die. The lupus and diverticulitis are clearing up. Now we have to figure out these new symptoms."

Eve looked at him. "Why aren't you giving up?"

House paused. "You're my patient."

"For now." Eve smirked at him and closed her eyes. House glanced at his feet and faintly smiled.

"Get some sleep. Wilson won't be happy if I keep you up all night."

"Aye, aye, Captain," Eve replied. She shifted in her bed and laid still.

After a few moments, House started to get up. Eve grabbed his hand.

"Please stay," she whispered.

House paused, but sat back down.

Eve opened her eyes to look at him. "You and I aren't that different."

"If you're suggesting we're both asses, I agree."

Eve chuckled. "Pull up my hospital gown."

House raised his eyebrows. "I know how much I must turn you on."

Eve rolled her eyes. She reached down, and pulled up her gown to show her left thigh. House glanced, but then double-taked. He stood up and stared at her thigh.

Her left thigh had some non-existent muscle and a dark scar diagonally across it. House touched his right leg while he stared.

"I was in a motorcycle accident," Eve explained softly. She watched him stare at it. "Every time I see you, I feel sorry for you."

House looked up at her. "Don't feel sorry me," he said quietly.

"My pain hasn't come back since I had my surgery. Then I see you, and I think, 'Why couldn't he have the chance I had?'"

"I did have the chance," he replied and sat down again. He opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated. Eve held his hand again.

"You don't have to tell me. I know how you feel-"

"No you don't," House interrupted rather loudly. He looked down but didn't take his hand back. Eve sighed.

"You want to be normal, but you don't want to be. You want to fit in, be like everyone else, and have no limitations. But you want to stand out, to show that you're just as good as everyone else, even though you're different."

House remained silent.

"I see how you act towards people. You're afraid to show your feelings, to take a chance at any form of relationship. You think that human feelings are weak and therefore make you look vulnerable in the eyes of those that care about you. You want to show that just because you're different you can be stronger than anyone else. You avoid you're emotions." Eve paused to rub his hand. "You think that just because you're damaged, that makes you weak. But it doesn't."

"Now that you've figured me all out, are you going to tell me how I should change?" House finally looked at her.

"I didn't say you need to change."

House took his hand out of hers and sat back in his chair. He took out his Vicodin bottle and swallowed a few. Eve stared at the ceiling and remained silent.

After a few moments, House spoke up. "Now you're giving me the silent treatment?"

Eve remained quiet. House rolled his eyes.

"I'm tired," she finally said.

"So I am, but I have to play babysitter for the rest of the night." House fiddled with his cane. He suddenly shivered. He frowned. "Is it cold in here to you?" he asked.

Eve opened her mouth but House interrupted. "What am I thinking? I'm asking a patient with a fever." House stared at the ground.

"Goodnight, House," Eve said. She turned over and grunted with pain. House frowned. He stood up and pushed her onto her back.

"What are you doing?" she asked, frowning. He opened her gown to see her right side. He stood still.

"What is it?" Eve questioned.

"A rash, which will turn into pustules." House headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To get you some cidofovir. You have smallpox."

Worry was evident of Eve's face. House stared at her and had another chill. He rubbed his head.

"I may have it, too."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. And I thank those who have reviewed or put this or their Story Alerts. It makes me feel fuzzy inside. :)

*Note: This is a short fanfic. This is kinda the prelude to a long fanfic I will write in the future. So don't worry when I stop this fanfic at about 7 chapters. A nice, big, juicy story will await you in the future. :)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Where is my team?" House asked frustratingly. He paced in Cuddy's office.

"They're at a medical convention in Manhattan," Cuddy explained.

"All of them?"

"They thought you had it figured out. You didn't page them of any more complications with your patient, and so I gave them permission to go."

"How irresponsible of you." House finally stood still. "And how stupid of them. The cases I get are never solved in just two days."

"Maybe they needed a break," Cuddy said with a smirk. "Everyone needs a break from you eventually."

House pouted. "That hurts, you know. I may just use the hospital's money to see a psychologist."

"Go."

House continued to pout, but left her office. He met Wilson halfway down a hallway.

"You put her in isolation?" he asked with a frown.

"If she has smallpox, it's very contagious. I didn't want you getting it. Especially if you're kissing her."

Wilson continued to frown. "I haven't kissed her at all."

"Then I guess you were just checking her fever."

"Okay. I kissed her. _On the forehead_. It's a comfort thing."

"Yeah, she's real comfortable when you send her hormones racing."

They stopped in front of the quarantine room. Eve was asleep.

"You're just jealous," Wilson said. House frowned and looked at him.

"Oh yeah, I'm _real_ jealous that you might have caught what she could have."

"Wait, what she _could_ have?"

"That's what I said."

"You're unsure. You may be treating her for the wrong thing," Wilson said intensely.

"She has something infectious." House pulled out some pills. He knocked on the glass loudly. Eve woke up with a start. She saw House and flicked him off, then closed her eyes again.

"Well that was pleasant," House said. He hit the glass with his cane. Eve looked to them again. House motioned her to come to him. She looked to Wilson, and he nodded.

"What?" she asked groggily.

House placed the pills in the transfer box. "I'm giving you a broad spectrum of antibiotics for bacterial meningitis until I find the cause of it. And until then, you get to stay in here." He tapped the glass with his cane.

"Whoopee," Eve said sarcastically. She swallowed the pills with the water House gave her. "Can I go back to sleep now? I'm exhausted."

House nodded. Eve turned around and head for her bed slowly. Wilson turned to House.

"Are you sure she has meningitis?" he asked.

Eve stumbled on her way to her bed. She stood there, rubbing her left thigh. House cocked his head to the side. "The antibiotics will help with any infection she may have."

House turned to walk away, but stumbled and held onto the wall. He grunted in pain.

"House, are you okay?" Wilson asked. Eve turned around and watched them. House started to stand up but fell over onto the floor.

His face contorted with pain and he vomited onto the floor. He wheezed, trying to catch his breath.

"Nurse!" Wilson shouted. He looked down at House. "Have _you_ been kissing her?"

House rolled his eyes as the nurse came to help him.

---

"I need you to search her house," House told Wilson through the glass. House was now contained with Eve in the quarantine room.

"No. It's not right," Wilson argued.

"You want her to die? Or worse, me?" House questioned.

"No," Wilson said. House glanced at Eve.

"Check for toxins and bacteria. Especially any water sources."

Wilson nodded. House lifted his head thoughtfully. "I'm telling you what to do, instead of the other way round. Is this how it feels to be an enabler?"

Wilson gave him a look, glanced at Eve, and walked down the hallway and out of sight.

"House?"

House looked over at Eve. He frowned and walked over to her.

"I can't see out of my right eye," she said, anxiety in her voice.

"It's because your eyelid is swollen." House grabbed a flashlight and shone it in her eyes. She didn't react. "No sensitivity to light." House paused to look her over. "Lay down. I'm going to do an LP."

"What's that?"

"A spinal tap. If it's clear, you don't have meningitis."

The minutes passed as House did the LP on Eve. He sighed after it was done.

"Well?" she asked.

"It's negative. _We_ don't have meningitis." Eve sighed in relief, and smiled at him.

But she then started gasping. She grabbed House's gown. He grabbed the face mask for oxygen and pulled it over her head. Her oxygen intake leveled.

"But we do have something else."


	6. Chapter 6

Yes, this is the second to last chapter of this story. But I think I may start working on my new story today. So, don't worry when it ends. I have big plans for the next story! So stay tuned, and enjoy! :)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"She has respiratory failure," House shouted from his bed. Cuddy put her hands on her hips.

"Why can't you come over here and talk?" she asked.

"I think I have osteomyelitis," he shouted back. Cuddy's mouth opened.

"House, you could-"

"Lose my leg…I know," he said softer. Eve lifted her head up. He looked at her.

"Osteomyelitis is bone infection. And since my right leg isn't completely healthy, I could lose it," he explained to her.

"You're really in pain, aren't you?" Eve asked weakly. He stared at her, and slightly nodded. He looked to Cuddy.

"You could up my morphine."

"I can't. You're already at the max. I'm sorry, House." She began to walk away, but then stopped. She stared at House suspiciously. "Where's Wilson?"

---

Wilson was in Eve's apartment. He collected samples from her kitchen and bathroom. In the bathroom, he grabbed an open bottle and popped some out. He examined them, and closed the bottle.

"That's interesting." He put the bottle of pills in his bag and continued.

He searched around her bedroom when he came across a magazine on the floor. Wilson picked it up.

It was called _Medicine Today_. Below the title, written in pen and circled, was 'page 42'. Wilson opened it up to that page. There was an article on Princeton-Plainsboro. A picture of House was next to it. The caption under the picture was circled. It said 'Dr. Greg House (above) is one of the best doctors in America, possibly the world. A source tells us that Dr. House is a doctor you can trust in any situation.'

Wilson slightly smiled. "So that's why you asked Cuddy for House…" he whispered to himself. Wilson glanced around, and saw a reflection on the floor. He frowned, and looked around for the source. He got on his knees on looked under her bed. There, a lone water bottle laid gathering dust.

Wilson grabbed it and stuffed the whole thing in his bag. He carefully left her apartment, and headed for the hospital.

---

"You should be in bed," House said weakly. They were both on an oxygen supply. Eve sat on his bed, and stared at him.

"Please figure out what's wrong with us. You didn't give up before."

"I haven't given up. Trust me."

"I do trust you."

They stared at each other for a while. Eve held his hand.

"You've been doing that a lot lately," House commented.

"I'm just holding on to whatever hope I have for living," she replied quietly.

Wilson walked by the room. House looked at him, and Wilson nodded and touched his bag. House nodded back, and he walked away.

"Tell me about what you've been doing lately," House said casually. He wasn't much for small talk, but he figured, what the hell?

"Well, I've been traveling. But the last few months have been rough…"

"Why?"

"My sister has breast cancer," she answered. "I took it hard every time they gave her chemo treatments."

House blinked several times, and slowly nodded. "That's understandable."

"I got really bad headaches every time. One time I had such a bad one, I had to get my brother to get me aspirin. " Eve shrugged her shoulders. "I guess that's what I get for caring so much."

House subconsciously tightened his grip with Eve's hand. "Where were you?"

"In Oklahoma. My family has several huge ranches for crops and horse breeding. My whole family is rich, " She shrugged again. "I hate it there, though. Oklahoma is so boring."

House cocked his head. "I'm guessing you drank the water there."

"Yeah. They had this fresh spring water in bottles. I brought one home with me."

House sat up and rung the emergency buzzer by his bed. A nurse ran to the glass wall.

"Get Dr. Wilson," House ordered. The nurse nodded. Eve looked confused.

"What's going on?"

"I think I know what we have."

---

"I tested the water from the water bottle. It was positive," Wilson said.

House turned to Eve. "You have multiple cases of Tularemia. It's a rare disease that's found in states like Missouri and Oklahoma. The water you drank had the bacteria. It explains the ulcer you have in your eyelid, the swollen lymph nodes, fever, vomiting, weight loss, and exhaustion."

"Can it be cured?" she asked.

"Yes. But the curious thing is, how did I get it? Tularemia is infectious, but only animal or water to human; not human to human." House looked to Wilson. "Any guesses?"

House continued before Wilson said anything. "The answer? A tick. Not only did you get it from the water, but you also got it from a tick. That's where the redness and tenderness on your side comes in. Since I've been around you so much, the tick jumped from you to me."

"I'm so sorry," Eve said.

"It's not your fault. But somewhere on me I have a tick. Time to get a hot shower." House turned to Wilson. "Give us some streptomycin."

"So, the lupus and diverticulitis had nothing to do with this?" Eve asked.

House paused.

"I can answer that," Wilson said. He shook the bottle of pills. "I found these in your apartment. Any reason why you have immune depressants in a bottle of Tylenol?"

House looked to Eve. Her mouth was slightly ajar. "That son of a bitch."

Wilson frowned. "Did I miss something?"

"He wanted the money. My sister was dying, and he thought if he gave me…" Eve trailed off, and one tear danced down her cheek.

House stared at the ground before answering. "Cuddy will contact police," he replied in a low tone.

"Are you alright, Eve?" Wilson asked. Eve wiped away the tear and took a deep breath.

"I'm fine. Let's change the subject." Wilson hesitated, but a small grin peeked on his lips.

"So, Eve…you moved up here to New Jersey for House?" Wilson asked. House raised his eyebrows.

"Intriguing," he commented.

"You found it?" she asked, not that surprised.

"What? Does she have a shrine of me?" House asked. Eve rolled her eyes.

"No, she saved a magazine with an article of this hospital and a picture of you."

"Close enough," House said.

"I came up here because I read House was one of the best doctors. I thought he could treat my sister better than the doctors in Oklahoma."

They remained silent for a few moments.

"He's the oncologist." House pointed to Wilson.

"I could try and treat her, Eve," Wilson offered.

"She died right after I left for here," she replied quickly, glancing away for a second.

House and Wilson looked at each other.

"Eve, I'm sorry…" Wilson whispered.

"It was God's plan. I came here to save my sister, but House ended up saving me. And I accept that now."

Wilson sighed sadly. House winced and touched his lower back.

"Can I have my hot shower now?"


	7. Chapter 7

Alright, I couldn't help it. Here's the last chapter of this story. I already started working on my next story. And I have a surprise for you! But you have to wait till I post the next story. I'll probably end up posting it tomorrow, lol.

***Btw, Eve is actually _**38**_ years old, not 28. My bad for not fixing that earlier.

But anyways, enjoy this short ending to this short fanfic. :)

_AND_, be alert for my next House MD story, **Roll the Dice**.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_1 week later, Nighttime_

"So you're all better?" Kutner asked, keep his distance from House. House rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically.

"I already told you, it can't pass from person to person. I don't have it anymore, anyways. So stop being such a wuss. You work at a hospital; you're gonna get near people who are sick."

"Yeah, he's better," 13 answered, amused.

"Now go home all of you. I feel like if we stay here any longer, we _will_ have to stay here longer," House said, collecting papers off his desk.

His team left his office as he stuffed papers into his backpack. Eve walked in with a smile on her face. House zipped up his backpack.

"All better?" he asked.

"I feel brand new."

They stood there, looking at each other. House cleared his throat.

"Are you leaving New Jersey?" he asked.

"I don't know. I think I'm beginning to like it here."

"That's a shocker."

Eve chuckled. She approached House slowly. "I just wanted to say thank you."

"You're welcome."

Eve hugged him tightly. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. She backed away with a smile.

"Here," she handed him a sticky note. "In case I get deathly ill again."

She walked out of House's office as he watched after her. He looked down at the sticky note. It had her phone and address written on it. House smiled as he grabbed his backpack and cane. He started walking away from his desk until he noticed something.

His guitar was gone.

He looked back down at the sticky note. It had a little Flying-V guitar drawn on it.

---

House knocked on Eve's door. He heard a guitar solo stop abruptly. Eve answered the door.

"You're more observant than you seem."

House blew right past her and into her apartment. He found his guitar on a stand.

"Why did you take my guitar?"

"I wanted to see how it felt playing it. I'm just so used to a Gibson Les Paul."

House frowned. "You play?" He then noticed a piano, guitar, and drum set. "A lot, I'm guessing."

"Music is my passion."

She sat down at her piano and started playing softly.

House hesitated, but came to the piano bench and sat down next to her.

"You could have just asked me to come to your apartment instead of stealing my beloved guitar," he said. He put on a pouty face.

Eve laughed. "I had to give you a motivation."

House stared at her. "Maybe I already had a motivation."

Eve stopped playing and stared back at him. Her heart beat raced as she slowly leaned in to kiss him. He started to lean in, but backed away. He stood up and grabbed his cane and guitar.

"Goodnight, Ms. Summers," he grumbled. Eve looked down at the piano keys. House headed for the door.

"Are you so afraid of feelings that you'd cower at the first sight?" Eve asked softly.

"You were right," House replied. "Beethoven is never without his piano."

House left as Eve continued to stroke the piano keys softly.

---

House got home and set his guitar on its stand. He hesitated, but sat down at his piano. He popped some Vicodin, and started playing the same song Eve had just played.

He stared at his phone while he played, while a frown was plastered onto his face. So many thoughts clouded his troubled mind.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dun, dun, dun. Did you get House's analogy? Tell me if you do.

I hope you enjoyed this story! Thank you all for sticking with me. :)

Remember, keep a watchful eye on my stories. The new one may just pop up sooner than you think......


End file.
